Eating Cake
by The Thief of Souls
Summary: A small ficlet inspired on our favorite detective's love of sweets. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, just my own plot.

**Eating Cake**

Light was normally calm and in control, however there was one thing about Ryusaki that he didn't understand. He simply didn't know how the man could eat so much cake! The world's greatest detective definitely had to be addicted to the stuff. It was the only possible explanation for the enormous amount of cake consumed on a regular basis by...

"Light?" the detective in question asked, interrupting his chain of thought, "You've been staring at me for the past few minutes."

"Sorry!" Light quickly replied

"No, I apologize..." L said, confusing Light, "Is it because I'm the only one eating cake?"

"Don't worry" Light replied curtly, "I don't like cake"

"Then your chance of being Kira has just risen by approximately three percent" the detective replied offhandedly.

"Wait a second, I'm Kira because I don't like cake?!" Light questioned indignantly, "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Most people actually enjoy cake" Ryusaki reasoned out, "and therefore, since you do not or cannot eat cake, you must seriously abnormal. This raises your chance of being Kira."

"That makes no sense!" Light retorted, "And I can eat cake, I just choose not to"

"Then you would not be adverse to trying a piece to prove this?" L interrogated

Light took one look at the overly sweet cake Ryusaki was gesturing to and almost threw up. The amount of sugar and oil in that one piece of cake was almost more than what he ingested in an entire day!

"Well..." Light said, avoiding the question, "I..."

He was interrupted with a spoonful of cake suddenly being forced into his mouth by an unforgiving Ryusaki. Cringing at the taste, Light managed to swallow the piece of cake, only for it to be replaced with yet another bite of cake. Now irritated, Light snatched the fork away from Ryusaki and quickly swallowed.

"I didn't want any!"he retorted clumsily, trying to get the overly sweet taste out of his mouth.

"You did not explicitly say that you had no desire to eat cake" L retorted, calmly eating the remainder of the sweet, "I figured that you were not requesting cake out of politeness."

"I didn't say a thing! How could you confuse silence with actually wanting cake?!" Light exclaimed irately, obtaining his revenge in the form of flipping Ryusaki's second slice of cake over.

As the piece of cake gradually fell to the ground, Ruysaki's eyes hardened. Absolutely nobody could get away with wasting perfectly good food like that, the sweets being to their palate or not.

"I've already told you... an eye for an eye" the detective said as he flicked one of the random foods he had ordered off the plate directly onto Light's face.

With this, Light decided to reciprocate, tossing a few more articles of food at L, who only managed to avoid two. This sparked an all-out food war where none of L's stash of hidden sweets were spared. Mogi, who was watching on the security cameras, eventually was forced to interfere.

"Light! Ryusaki!" he boomed in his 'manager's voice' over the phone, "It's time the two of you took a break! Drink some water! Cool down!"

"Not you too Mogi..." L muttered, putting down the phone.

"Who was it?" Light asked, still irritated about the cake problem

"Mogi seems to have contracted Matsuda's stupidity" the detective replied forlornly, "perhaps Matsuda should be quarantined in order to avoid further contamination..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the control room:

"They do know I can hear them..." Matsuda muttered, sweat-dropping

"It's just Ryusaki's way of lightening the mood!" Misa commented cheerfully, "And now I know that my precious Light doesn't like sweets~!"

"Don't get her started, Matsuda!" Chief Yagami rebuked the young man, "We don't have the time to deal with it!"

* * *

A little while later with Light and L:

"The chances of you being Kira are still higher because of this" L mentioned the next time he was bored, knowing that Light's reaction would be entertaining to watch.


End file.
